Ai se eu te pego
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Portugal sonrió. De repente, aquella canción ya no se le hacía tan insoportable. UK/Portugal.


**Palabras: **850.

**Advertencias: ** Uso de nombres humanos. Bad Friend Trio y su justa estupidez xD

**Disclaimer: **APH/WSH no me pertene, los personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz. Como él mismo no se ha pronunciado hacia Portugal, yo considero que es mujer (porque hacen falta más naciones femeninas y a Portugal le pega ser mujer.) Tampoco me pertenece la canción.

* * *

**AI SE EU TE PEGO**

-_Nossa, nossa__… __assim você me mata__. __Ai se eu te pego, ai, ai se eu te pego..._

Portugal levantó la mirada del libro, y observó a Brasil con una sonrisa ensanchándose poco a poco en su cara. El joven estaba totalmente concentrado en los documentos que tenía enfrente, y tarareaba inconscientemente aquella canción.

— "¿Ay si te cojo?" ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Luciano? ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme? –preguntó la portuguesa, cargando su voz con un punto de bien entrenada malicia.

El joven levantó la cabeza y la miró, sorprendido por su pregunta. Sin embargo, tras darse cuenta de lo que había estado cantando, el rubor invadió sus mejillas. En alguno de los países que tenía por vecinos, "coger" no tenía un significado precisamente amoroso.

Portugal se rió con ganas al ver la expresión de su ex-colonia.

— No-no es lo que piensas –explicó Brasil- Es una canción bastante popular aquí, y la ponen a cada momento. Al final ha acabado por meterse en mi cabeza y no querer salir…

Clàudia hizo un ademán de restarle importancia al asunto, sin dejar de reírse. Al cabo de un rato, cada cual volvió a sus asuntos.

Aquella fue la primera vez que escucho esa canción. Si bien no era el tipo de música que escucharía por placer, le pareció bastante graciosa. Además, seguro que se trataba de la típica canción que despuntaba en su momento y luego caía rápidamente en el olvido, relegada a ser una simple canción de discoteca.

Cuán equivocada estaba.

— ¡Clàu, Clàu! –exclamó Antonio, llamando la atención de su hermana.

La portuguesa se giró, preguntándose con qué tontería le saldría hoy España.

— _Ai__ se eu te pego. __¡Ai, ai se eu te pego!_ –empezó a cantar el español, acompañando su horrible pronunciación con un movimiento poco sensual de caderas, más explícito de lo que Clàudia hubiera deseado.

—… ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces? ¡¿De dónde has sacado esa canción?

— Al marcar un gol, Cristiano Ronaldo se puso a cantarla y bailarla –explicó Antonio, alegremente- ¿A qué es genial? ¡Y ahora, gracias a él, se ha hecho muy popular!

—… Dime que no, por favor…

— Sólo te diré… _Ai__ se eu te pego. ¡Ai, ai se eu te pego!_

Definitivamente, lo peor que pudo pasar era que su hermano descubriera esa maldita canción. Y, sin embargo, cuando no pensaba que aquello pudiera ser peor, volvió a fallar estrepitosamente.

— ¡Clàu, Clàu!

La lógica le dictaba a la portuguesa que no se girara, por lo que más quisiera… Sin embargo sabía que, aun estando en medio de una cumbre europea, su hermano no dejaría de molestarla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Antonio?

Pero el español no estaba solo, sino que venía bien acompañado por Francia y Prusia. Y antes de que Portugal pudiera temerse lo peor, los tres iniciaron un ensayado baile al son de aquella que canción que estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

— _Nossa, nossa__… __assim você me mata__. __Ai se eu te pego, ¡ai! ¡Ai se eu te pego!_

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia.

— ¡Iros los tres a la mierda! –gritó Clàudia, pegándole un tortazo bien merecido a cada uno de aquellos estúpidos. Y antes de que éstos pudieran reaccionar o disculparse apropiadamente, la portuguesa ya había salido de la sala de reuniones hecha una furia.

-´`·.·´`-

Apoyada en la pared que daba al jardín trasero del edificio, Clàudia apuraba el cigarrillo antes de volver a la sala de reuniones. Una malsana costumbre la que había adquirido años atrás para tranquilizarse. Si fuera humana y aquello pudiera provocarle cáncer, definitivamente la culpa sería de Antonio, por estar atormentándola constantemente con tonterías como esa.

Escuchó una risa cerca de ella, y volteó la mirada para encontrarse con la representación de Reino Unido: Arthur Kirkland. La portuguesa torció el gesto al ver como este se reía sin disimulo alguno en su cara.

— Para ya, no tiene gracia –le espetó, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con la punta del tacón.

— Yo creo que sí la tiene –replicó, acercándose a la mujer- Siempre es gracioso ver como golpean a ese trío de idiotas, ya seas tú o Hungría.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, sin que Clàudia pudiera evitarlo. No pensaba darle la razón tan fácilmente al británico, ni hablar.

Aunque Arthur sabía que ya había ganado.

— Pero si algo tengo que reconocerles es que me han dado una buena idea.

Portugal le miró, curiosa. No había reparado en que el otro se había ido acercando poco a poco, y ahora sus caras se encontraban a una distancia peligrosamente reducida.

— _Ai se eu te pego, ai, ai se eu te pego... _–le susurró al oído, con un horrible acento inglés del que Clàudia no pudo evitar reírse.

Con la mano, la portuguesa alejó el rostro británico, con fingida dejadez. Arthur sonrió de medio lado, dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Apartando la mano, sus labios iniciaron su camino en el ángulo que formaban cuello y clavícula.

Portugal sonrió, complacida. De repente, esa canción ya no le parecía tan odiosa.

* * *

Detesto esta canción. Hubo una época que estaba hasta en la sopa, y todo por culpa de Cristiano Ronaldo (sí, ese dato es verídico. Si buscáis en youtube seguramente os salga el partido en que lo hizo). Sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de hacer un UK/Portugal, y cuando se me vino esta tonta idea a la cabeza no pude soltarla xD


End file.
